Digimon vs Capcom: Teaser
by AnT
Summary: This is a BIG if. I may not do this story or not. Monsters against humans...who will triumph?


I do not own Digimon nor Capcom. This however is still a BIG if, but I did however write down some stuff. This story is still planned on how to at least shorten the story. 

Terra: You're setting yourself for a hell of…

I don't wanna hear it, Terra.

                                                                                  **Digimon vs. Capcom: Teaser**

**Shinjuku ****Japan****: ****2:21 PM**

The district of Tokyo, an Asian counterpart to America's New York City; It is probably another city that never sleeps. Everyday people go about their business in whatever their minds are set for. These citizens do not look outside through their daily lives. However, within the city, there is one man, not similar to these souls. This being sought out to find the answer; a question untold, nor known to what it is. What ever it is, only he knows: Why fight?

 For his entire life, he has lived only to fight. It is a curse that burdens his soul; a curse that can spell chaos for all human life. Some times, almost everyday, he battles another, digging for the answers, but in his shell, he fights every hour, every minute, every second within himself.

 He stands alone, with the normal citizens of Shinjuku behind him walking left from right or vise versa. His sight focus in a sight only his eyes can see. The gentle winds glide his clothes, like the flags of the world. A silent voice calls in his ears; a voice calling a storm. The man could feel it in his bones; something will happen.

 In an area, many feet behind the man, a figure hides behind a tree, under the shade. A figure, female to be seen, watches with bare eyes at the lonely man. The girl pressed her knuckles on her soft lips, smiling at the man's appearance, even though it's a sight she sees him every time. Yet, the girl can't get enough out of this soul. What she sees in him is someone to look up to, someone to idolize…maybe someone to have a small crush on. 

  "I know you're there, Sakura."  

The girl, dressed in a school sailor uniform and the same white head band as the man, nearly tripped on herself after being found out. She gave a nervous grin when the man in the karate suit snaps an eye at her.

  "Hey there…Ryu…just in the neighborhood, and all, heh heh…" Her face flushed as she looked down on the floor and her foot dragging on the sidewalk. "…it's been a while since I seen you in our last fight and all, Ryu." 

 The man known as Ryu smirked with the slightest grin before returning to stare into the blue. Sakura frowned a bit before approaching the man. 

 "Hey, what are you staring at?" Sakura leaned on the railing, shielding her eyes from the sun to see what Ryu's eyes were directing at.

  "It's nothing…" his eyes were thin, as if they would never keep away from…where of what they were looking at. 

Sakura was someone he met a while ago, a few months after that moment with his…'little brother'. She's been tailing him for some time now, constantly challenging the warrior. After a few 'no's' or 'maybe some other times' he gave her quick fight. Her skills were great for her age, but the warrior refused to train the girl. As a fighter, you must be completely sure if you want to go all the way. A year and a few months ago, there was a darkness buried inside of him; a darkness that almost killed himself, and everyone else. Hence that, that pain was a wall all fighters run to; when's the next fight, becoming strong; If that's all you can think of, then you're doomed to darkness. That's what Ken stated to Sakura once. 

  "Anyways…have you've been training since our last fight?" the school girl gave a nod. "Good…just keep it up, and we'll have that rematch you wanted."

  "Sure."

Lifting from the rail, Ryu grabbed his bag and swung it around his left shoulder. The act with the bag brought the girl in a worried expression. Sakura quickly ran back for her bookbag, near the tree she hid behind, and ran up to the fighter who calmly walked down a ramp leading to a large concrete path, where the citizens usually walk on.

  "Uh, what's with the bag…you going anywhere?" 

Though Ryu did not even glance at her, he can sense some concern coming from the young female. The warrior also sensed that this may cause great disappointment for her.

  "I'm going away for a while; training around China."

Just like he guessed, Sakura pout her face; almost like she was about to cry. "Again? But…you just got back from….where ever the hell you went to the last time."

  "That was two weeks ago, and the last time it was South America."

Sakura hung her arms, like a great weight kept them there. It was so hard for her to at least get one match with Ryu; their last one wasn't so easy to convince. And now just when she trained really hard, and learned some moves as well, he decides to leave.

  "Can I come with you this time?" this surprised Ryu. "Or at least have a rematch with you before you leave; a quick one?"

The Japanese man sighed as he slowed his pace. "I'm sorry but you can't come with me; you have school." From the look of her face, those puppy dog eyes, if he says no to that last request, he'll be responsible for the deaths of many ears. Well, maybe Sakura won't do that, but he won't like himself if he hurt her feelings.

Sighing, Ryu looked down at the sad girl. "I'm leaving Saturday, so maybe Friday morning; we'll have one quick round; okay?" 

Friday? That's about three days from now. Smiling at the fighter, Sakura held tightly on to Ryu by his chest, due to how tall he is compare to her. 

Ryu couldn't help but blush in embarrassment; he felt that some of the people were laughing behind his back….   

Wait…what was that sound? It sounded like an explosion. Further down in Ryu's point of view, he can see a smoke geyser bursting from a corner behind some trees. Innocent people ran in panic with screams echoing the air. 

  "What was that? Did some one use nitro gasoline on a rocket?" Sakura muttered. But just after she felt a gust of wind past her by, she spotted Ryu running up to the scene. "Hey! Wait for me!" 

  "Move…! Out of my way…!" 

Packs and packs of people stood still like a lush forest, but it will not stop the sight from rushing and digging through. Finally, an opening was made, just on the edge of a platform behind some metal rails. Right from twenty feet high on the platform, groups of citizens run for their lives as a wave of trashed benches, and food carts stampede over the large concrete road. 

  "There it is!" 

Surrounded by the smoke was a tall white skinny creature with features of an angel and a gargoyle. It traveled through the park, smashing anything that got in its way and scaring the helpless innocents who were now running with their lives.

  "Let's see…D-Arc, analysis." A hologram picture of the creature appeared in front of the sight and our eyes.

**_Gargoylemon: _****Demon Beast Digimon. A familiar being of the angels. Its demonic powers are sealed inside of its belt. Its powers can freeze being stiff as statues.__**

**_Type: _****Virus__**

**_Stage: _****Armor__**

**_Attacks: _****Statue Bomber, Freezing Wing**

  "Looks like someone zipped the belt open. ~sigh~, Digimon...so retarded sometimes; excluding you, Renamon." 

Startling people nearby, a tall yellow fox with purple gloves and mature eyes phased from thin-air, perching on the rails close by.

  "I know." 

The camera circles around, shooting to the source of the POV perspective: A young girl around the age of ten (Twelve to you American fans but I stick with the Japanese version) with dark red hair wrapped in a ninja style ponytail, a blue and white shirt with a blue heart on it and dark blue jeans. Did I mention she had red sneakers?

Anywise, with a cold sneer, she spoke: "Renamon, its playtime." 

Nodding, the yellow creature crouched down to go on the attack, but that's all she did, without following the next step of leaping to the battle scene.

  "Renamon I said go! What are you waiting for?"

  "There's something else down there; something with extraordinary energy!"

  "A Digimon?"

  "No…it's faint, but I can tell that it's…"

  "TATSUMAKI SENPU KYAKU!!"

Soon as the white creature leaped away to pounce on a screaming woman, protecting her baby, a fierce tornado smashed into Gargoylemon's head, making it crash through the concrete floor.

  "…strong!" 

The white Digimon pushed itself up on its limbs, and then stood on the cracked floor it made on its landing. Whatever hit him really hurt its jaw and whatever Digimon did that will pay. Suddenly, its yellow eyes shot with a killer look at where the fog cleared away, revealing a man with a white bandana on his head, a white karate shirt and red fighting gloves. Course this Digimon couldn't comprehend on what the things this man is wearing are called, but it didn't matter; what mattered was that this human angered him. No human will make a mockery of Digimon and lives. But strange…where is his traitorous Digimon? He heard that there are humans called Tamers that make Digimon stronger.

  "You! How dare you interrupt my hunt! I hope your Digimon is around, Tamer, cause I will shed you off your human blood!"

The man however stood with his gaze at the creature without a word. His legs shifted away by a few inches and his fist held up, balled closed with the man's knuckles revealing under his skin.

  "I really have no idea what you're talking about." He simply said, standing by in his fighting stance. 

What is this…? This human wants to fight Gargoylemon? Him? Alone? No Digimon? Impossible! This is a joke. "You want to fight me? Was it you who stopped me, alone! You…without a Digimon? Ridicules…impossible! AAAHHH!!" 

**(Play any of Ryu's themes. A remix version will be good.)**

The white demon launched away at the man who stood by with no fear or panic; just straight forward patients and calmness. Gargoylemon's claws lashed forth with speed no human can escape. It gaped in surprise when the white demon found the man's head next to the arm it threw. Growling with rage, the Digimon threw a number of slashes, but the karate man ducked and slid between the attacks as if they were nothing at all.

Renamon and her female friend blinked with awe at this. "Renamon…is he a Digimon?"

  "Rika, I'm surprised as you are but he's not a Digimon; he's a human being!"

The red head suddenly felt pale; a human fighting a Digimon, without using a Digimon or even Bio-Emerging with one. How is this possible? How can a mere human stand up to a dangerous Digimon so easily like this man?

  "And I thought Gogglehead was full of surprises."

  "FREEZING WING!!"

The white demon soared up with his wings then fired twin blue beams from those wings. The warrior rolled an out of the way as the blasts blew a hole on the floor while incasing it in ice. 

After the man dodged the third blast, a teenaged girl in a school outfit and a white bandana as his shoved through the crowd and cheered like a rave girl. "Yeah, come on, Ryu, kick his butt! Give that freak some of the ol one-two!" 

Dashing up at the man who circled Gargoylemon, the white beast thrust a claw at him, only to plow it in the concrete. The man, known to the girl as Ryu, neared the Digimon threw a left jab on his face, a right one, and finished it with a swift kick to the jaw that swept Gargoylemon back. Anger fumed behind the demon's face as he massaged his bruised jaw. He soared back up in the sky while emitting his palms with yellow energy. 

  "STATUE BOMBER!!" 

Two yellow beam shot from his hands, though Ryu leaped out of the way, when the beams hit the ground, the force from the blast was enough to blow the fighter off the floor and crash into a trash can.

  "Come on! Ryu, get up! A little shot ain't gonna stop you! You can kick that lizard-face's butt!" 

The demon had enough of this human's annoying shouting, and insulting. A human should know its place when a Digimon is present. 

  "You…! Shut up!" He decided to deal with one little annoying troll. He leaped closer to the girl, causing the crowd behind her to cower away.

Now that monster is after her. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut. Don't worry, Ryu will come and show this skinny freako not to mess with her. But look at the far right corner, the fighter was standing, he crouched down like he was about to strike, but that's it. Why's he just standing there? Can't he see that a cute little girl is about to be mauled by some lab-escapee? 

The girl kept backing away, but there was a thought. Maybe Ryu knows how much she trained and he figures she can show that on this guy. Yeah, that's it. 

  "Okay…here goes." She led her hands back, cupping them over and concentrated on the white demon that was gaining closer. But fear was clouding her focus. _Come on, Sakura, you can do it!_

  "POWER PAW!!!" 

Suddenly a yellow blur kicked the white beast on the side. Gargoylemon tumbled on his back like a barrel, making a light post arch from his skull. Soon after the white demon's sight was settling straight, he can see a humanoid vulpine Digimon coated in yellow fur and wearing long arm-gloves. 

  "Ahh…so the little girl is the Tamer I heard about; the one with the Renamon."

Drawing a card between her fingers, Rika grew a cold smile. "So you've heard. Then perhaps you've heard how we deal with you losers. DIGI-MODIFY, HEAVY METAL GUN ACTIVATE!!"

A steel hand gun appeared, incasing Renamon's right paw; the very same one she used when she and Rika met Guilmon and Takato. Renamon took the offensive, swinging the steel hand that Gargoylemon barely avoided, but he was caught off guard when a harsh kick followed, impacting his face. 

PLOW!! With the metal gun unlocked upon Gargoylemon, the white demon slammed the back of his head on the pavement. 

  "DIGI-MODIFY, TOMAHAWK ACTIVATE!!" 

From out of nowhere, Renamon received an Indian axe, but after hammering it, Gargoylemon swooped back and hovered a short distance from Renamon.

  "FREEZING WING!!"   

But when Renamon launched after him, she was caught in the beams and now was trapped in thick, solid ice, except for her head and half of her shoulders and arm. 

  "Renamon!" Rika cried.

The white beast chuckled under his grinning teeth. Disappointing; the girl is too careless. But before he'll require the fox's data, he shall deal with some humans that dare to mess with a Digimon's precious pride…Wait…the girl…what's she doing with her hands…what's that glow? 

  "Grrr….HA…DOUKEN!!!" 

Before he could respond, a blue blast thrown by the female blown Gargoylemon away from the floor, and again his poor head smashed against the floor. 

Rika and Renamon were shocked and speechless. They had never seen anything like it: A human throwing an energy attack; an act that they believed that, one, only Digimon can do, and two, exist in video games. 

While the light of the blast still shined from impact, Ryu, with such speed, rushed up to Renamon and gave the ice shell a kick. The force, after a second, caused the ice to shatter, releasing Renamon. 

Sakura hands still were held forward from launching a move she once seen Ryu done. She couldn't believe she did it…she actually pulled it off after months of training…and barely any help from Ryu…she did it. "I…did it…?" Her lips grew wide to a bright smile, showing life. "I did it!" 

Instantly, Gargoylemon's claws crushed the floor as he moved on the floor. With a burst of energy, he quickly launched to the air and roared through out the area. It couldn't be done…how could that human had possession do an energy attack? How? Only a Digimon could…only Digimon!

  "Insolent beasts…DIIIIIEEEE!!!!" fueled with blinded rage, he swooped like a vulture, shooting towards the frightened Sakura. 

Renamon flew in, tackling the beast away from the girl, and then followed it by focusing a white orb of energy between her paws. "DIAMOND STORM!!!" Pushing the orb away, it split into a large number of glowing shards, shooting at Gargoylemon like killer mosquitoes that then exploded; each one of them. 

There was no time to submit to the pain. His anger was greater than that. Swatting the smoke away, the white demon then chased after Renamon, fiercely ramming his skull on her gut that shoved her back to a tree.

Rika gasped, but she knew Renamon was okay as she watched her Digimon slide down the tree to land on her feet. She was about to draw her Digivolution card when a gust of wind past her by. Soon when she looked ahead, shock hit her heart when Gargolyemon flew at her like an angry lion. Her eyes froze just in time to see the karate man come out of nowhere and intercepted the Digimon with a raising kick to the jaw. 

The fall on the head hurt. Gargoylemon felt like his head will split open from any more of these blows. But it did not matter. He would be a laughing stock for Digimon everywhere if he was defeated by a human…who has no Digimon! 

Gargoylemon raced for the calm human, emitting yellow energy in his hands. "STA…!!" 

Suddenly, Renamon felt a chill down her spine when she sensed something intense along the wind.

  "…TUE …!"

Sakura felt a familiar aura under her skin. She smiled, excitedly, knowing what that means. 

  "BOMB…!!"

  "**SHORYU**…" BAM!! The sound of a thunder punch hammered with an echoing force. "…**KEN!!**" Time traveled slowly when the girls witnessed Ryu soaring high, raising his fist to the sky in what appears to be for Rika an uppercut. She could've sworn that she even heard the air being ripped like paper from that attack. She couldn't believe that punch smashed Gargoylemon's head apart; seeing the particles of the monster's cranium explodes.    

Gracefully, without a sound, Ryu landed in the floor, beating the Digimon's body that roughly hit the ground, bursting into data. The warrior stood tall and dramatically, shielding his eyes under the shadow of his hair, and letting his bandana flowing along the wind like silky hair. 

**(End music)**

  "WOW, RYU!! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD…!!"

All that school-girl's screaming was giving Rika a migraine. She wasn't surprised of the man's skills enough to ignore the annoying teen. 

Ryu stood as emotionless as even Renamon could muster. That foe was like no other he ever fought before. _What was that…creature? _He turned to the yellow Digimon..._Or that…?_

  "Hey…you…!" 

He awaked to reality, finding the young girl, perhaps around ten, approaching him with an obvious curious look. Perhaps even she's in thought about this event.

  "Just…who are you…? How…were you able…to do that?"

Ryu didn't know how to answer that, or even gather the gumption to speak for that matter. But the warrior never liked to mention his fighting style to anyone, though Sakura annoyed him enough to show him. He only gave a few words about the Hadouken, and that was it. That was all Sakura needed after seeing how. Besides, he is not allowed to speak to anyone about the arts of…

  "Hello; I'm speaking to you!" 

The girl is pretty impatient as well. "I…only mastered it at time…"

The young child blinked, confused within her eyes. "Are you a Digimon?"

   _A what…? Maybe that's the name of these…_

  "HEY!!" Sakura came up, standing too close to Ryu. "Who you calling him a...whatever…? Don't you know who this is?"  

Ryu could feel his face heat up a bit. "Sakura..."

  "This is Ryu Hoshi...**THE** Ryu Hoshi! The man who defeated the Myu Tai Emperor, Sagat..." 

  "Sakura..."

  "The man who took out a creepy ass cybrog..." (A/N: Street Fighter Alpha anime)

  "Sakura..."

  "The greatest warrior in all of Japan!" 

Aw forget it. She'll probably tire herself out. 

  "Look, school-girl, do we look like we know who this guy is...? No!" 

Sakura got up closer to the child. "Where have you been? You don't know who Ryu is?"

  "I've seen how he fought that Digimon...without using a Digimon. I'll give him credit for that. No human can stand up to a Digimon, alone." 

Sakura would've responded some more if Ryu's hand on her shoulder hadn't stopped her.

  "You said...Digimon. Is that what these things are?" 

  "Yeah..." 

Strange name; he never heard of it. At first he thought that creature he fought was just something for a movie, but the way it fought, he doubted it. And this yellow creature, who's dark eyes seems to be in shock, was different. Its ki, though it was hard to detect since it felt different, its pure, yet connected to the child's ki. Interesting creature, indeed; he can feel a warrior spirit within this one. But, what mattered is the existents of these...Digi-man...just where did they come from...where...?

Ryu gasped, twisting around as he heard a deep hum all around. He didn't know where it was, the power was shrew, but he knew that cold feeling anywhere within a five mile radius.

_  Akuma..._

He's close, and that's bad. Akuma is a murderous monster, meaning these children are not safe around him. Not only that, something happens to Ryu when he's around Akuma's dark chi. He must continue his pursuit. 

  "Hey, Ryu…! Where are you...?" Sakura took a step forward when she noticed Ryu leaping away through the trees.

  "What's that guy's problem? Obviously he has some issues." Rika snorted.

End of teaser…

Well what do you think? I would like to start this story. Hopefully this maybe the first story that will be shorter than my other stories. 

Terra: Yeah…that'll be the day.

TERRA!!!

  _"You have potential, Ryu; do not let it go to waste…and we'll meet again." _~M.Bison~ Image's Street Fighter__

_  "Ryu, Ryu…all work and no play…some things never change." _~Ken Masters~ Image's Street Fighter

  _"Amusing…this is becoming quite enjoyable." _~Daemon~ Mon Wars (Well I couldn't remember his quotes from the series.)

  _"He's a basket-case." _~Henry Wong~ Digimon Tamers 


End file.
